A Different Tale
by xXsushiloverXx
Summary: It had been two years since Dom had gone to Lompoc. He and Letty were doing better than ever in their relationship and that just caused a set back. They were behind on money and they had to figure out a way to fix it, and fast. In this story Letty enlists only to come back and find a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Dom had gone to Lompoc. He and Letty were doing better than ever in their relationship and that just caused a set back. They were behind on money and they had to figure out a way to fix it, and fast. In this story Letty enlists only to come back and find a surprise.

* * *

Letty was finally heading home after a year and a half. She didn't tell anyone what she had done because she knew they would give up more than they already had. She did tell them though that she was going to find a way to make payments the night before she left. She didn't bother taking her phone with her since she would have no use of it. Now looking back, it would have been a great idea since the team would have wanted an explanation. It was already too late to change anything anyways.

Letty pulled up to her house that was across the street from the Toretto's house. They didn't know it was her since the car was painted black and the windows were tinted. What she saw was something she could not believe. There in the driveway was the team, including Dom who wasn't supposed to get out for another two months. They were all out just throwing water balloons at eachother. That wasn't the biggest surprise though. It was when Dom grabbed a girl she had never seen before around the waist and spun her around only to plant a kiss on her. Everyone else around them just started throwing water balloons at them while laughing. Letty froze and the world started spinning. Sure she and Dom had kept their relationship a secret, but she knew that the others suspected something was going on between the two. She was currently in her uniform and was still frozen in her seat. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out. She looked at the team and saw that they still weren't looking. Taking the opportunity, she quickly walked up to her front door and walked into her house. Letty's mom and grandma had moved with her aunts a few years ago but had left the house in Letty's name. They visited every now and then, but most of the time they just stayed in San Diego.

Letty walked up to her room and threw her bag on the ground. She walked over to her window that had a perfect view of the Toretto's house. She stayed hidden instead of walking out onto the balcony her mother had built for her right before she left. She knew that if she went out there the Toretto's would see her, and she didn't want them to know just yet. She didn't know what their attitude towards her was. She had promised Dom that she would take care of things and most of all Mia. Of course the guys were there, but Dom wanted Letty to promise him.

The Torettos were all in the driveway having a B.B.Q. They had brought everything out from the bakyard and were currently messing around. Mia looked like she was trying to get them to settle down but couldn't help but laugh at the same time. Letty was still in her room looking at them. She didn't know what to do. They all looked so happy right now. She saw them all sit down and Dom pulled in the girl from earlier into his lap and they all said grace. Letty's temper got the best of her and she decided to go take a drive. She ran downstairs and grabbed her keys. Unfortunately she didn't go unnoticed since she slammed the front door shut and stalked over to her car. She glanced up feeling their stares and met them eye-to-eye. She just gave them all a blank look, yet sad at the same time. She was just glad she changed out of her uniform or else they would have started asking her questions on the spot.

" Was that..." Mia was frozen in her spot. " Since when did she get back?" The question had a slight hint of hate in it. The team never really knew why Letty left. They tried calling her but she never picked up or returned any of their calls. They all left so many voicemails that by the time they figured out Dom was getting out, it was already full. They believed that Letty left them because she didn't want to deal with all of their problems. Her mom and grandma had gone to live with her mom's two sisters in San Diego and Letty was always welcome there. They thought that Letty had abandoned them to be on their own.

" And why did she come back?" Dom asked staring at the direction Letty drove off in.

" I don't know brother. Let's just avoid trouble." Leon said also staring in the same direction.  
About an hour and a half passed and the team hadn't moved from their spot after eating lunch. They were in the middle of telling crazy stories when Letty pulled up to her house.

" Just don't look at her." Mia mumbled to them. All of them remained silent, and all you could hear was Letty yelling on the phone.

Letty opened her car door as she was talking, well more like yelling, at her aunt. Her aunt and uncle that her mom and grandma were staying with are serving. Her aunt was in the military and her uncle was in the navy. She was telling her aunt to sign her up to officially go out and serve instead of just trainning.

" I'm serious Tia! I am sure I want to and I'm not changing my mind!" She yelled on the phone while shutting her car door and leaning against it.

" Letty. I just want you to make sure this is the right.."

" Tia I am sure!" She looked over at the Torettos who were now staring at her. " There's nothing really for me over here." She whispered sadly.

" Okay. I'll see what I can do."

" Thanks Tia. Say hi to Mama and Gran for me." Letty hung up the phone and looked over to the Torettos, who were still looking at her. She gave a sad smile before turning around and walking into her house.  
Several months later

* * *

The Torettos were having a family breakfast out on their driveway. None of them had approached Letty after she visited to collect her things.

**_Flashback_**  
_Everyone was seated in the living room one hot afternoon. The team decided to just stay in and watch some movies. Dom and Katie were sat together on the ground by the sofa being occupied by the boys while Mia sat in the recliner next to them. The doorbell suddenly rang and Mia got up to answer the door._

_" What do you want?" Mia glared at Letty._

_" Hi Mia." Letty said nervously._

_" Yeah. Hi. Now what do you want?" Mia was getting impatient, which was rare, especially when it came to talking to Letty._

_" I came to get my things out of here." Mia was a little shocked but quickly recovered._

_" Fine." She opened the door fully to let Letty inside. " Most of your stuff is in boxes. Just pack whatever I might have missed." Mia walked towards the living room. Dom was about to ask Mia who was at the door when Letty came around the corner._

_" Mia what is she doing here?" Dom asked causing everyone else to turn and look at Letty._

_" I'm just here to get my stuff." Letty told them._

_" You know where things are. Boxes are in the loft." Mia told her before going back to her seat. Letty walked upstairs and found the boxes all packed and labeled with her name and whatever was inside. Letty picked up some boxes and made her way downstairs and loaded them in her car since she didn't feel like crossing the street several times. Once she had two more boxes, she went to her and Dom's room, which was now his and Katie's room, and packed a few things Mia missed. While doing so, she took the cross necklace Dom had given her and places it in one of the drawers he didn't really open often. Letty then went to Mia's room and packed up a few clothes. She peeked outside to make sure no one was around and opened one of Mia's drawers. She lifted all the clothes and placed a large orange envelope she hid in her jacket and placed it all the way at the bottom of the drawer. Inside was a letter of explanation and money they needed. Not only that, but extra money for the team to use however they wanted. Letty quickly shut the drawer and walked out with the remaining boxes. No one was paying her any attention as she walked out the door. Letty reached the front door and paused to look back for a few seconds as it would be the last time she would step in there. She pulled out three keys from her pocket and placed them on the table by the door before walking out of the house._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company. Across the street, Letty was getting into her car that was in the garage. She didn't want the Torettos to see her clothes, well, her uniform anyways. Letty's aunt had managed to grant Letty's wish and she was going out to one of the bases before she deploys. Letty climbed in the driver's seat and threw her duffle-bag into the passenger's seat before she opened the garage and pulled out. The team turned as soon as Letty stopped in the middle of the road to turn and glance at her home and their home. She gave them a sad smile before driving off. Little did the team know, it would be the last time they would see her in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since they last saw Letty. The last time the saw her was a year after they saw her drive off when they had a family breakfast on the driveway. She was only there for a few days before they saw her leave again. The team had grown since Letty left. Han, Gisele, Rome, and Tej joined them a few months ago. Today was just another family barbecue and Mia suggested they have it out in the driveway again since the backyard was full of parts for the new upgrades they had been planning. They managed to pull out of debt but they had to upgrade their cars to make more money if they wanted to keep up with the payments.

" Mia come on! The chicken is gonna burn any minute!" Dom yelled for his sister who came out carrying a five month old Jack.

" Alright already." Mia laughed and joined everyone around the table. Rome, of course, grabbed the food first and had to say grace. After about ten minutes, two cars pulled up to Letty's house. The team watched as Letty's pregnant aunt Tess get out of the car followed by her husband John. Letty's mom, Ana, got out of the other car followed by her grandma Maria. Tess opened the backseat door of their SUV while John went to the trunk and pulled out a wheelchair. The team watched as Letty slowly get out of the car with Tess's help. She had her hair down, sunglasses on, sweats. and a jacket over her shoulders.

" I am not getting in that damn wheelchair!" They heard her yell. They saw Ana sigh before she walked over to her daughter.

" Letty..."

" Ma! Do I look like I can't walk! I have legs that work!" She snapped as she slightly raised both legs one at a time and wiggled them. Letty made and attempt to walk before she almost fell. Although she was wearing sunglasses, the team got a pretty good look at her face that had pain written all over it.

" Letty!" They all rushed towards her but she held her hand up and slowly straightened herself.

" Fine." She grumbled and got in the chair. " But only this once." She pointed. John wheeled her in followed by Maria while Letty's mom and aunt got their bags out of the cars.

" What do you think happened to Letty?" Mia sounded worried as she kept staring at the house.

" How should I know? She hasn't been around in years." Dom mumbled. Everyone knew to keep their mouths shut unless they wanted an angry Dom. Mia may have not continued talking, but she kept looking over at Letty's house worried about what may have happened to her.  
Not ten minutes later, they saw Letty appear in her porch. She just sat facing one direction looking life-less. What happened to Letty?

* * *

Letty had been home for a few days and didn't really do much. Today, however, was different. It was eight in the morning and Letty was just sitting on her porch. Her mom suddenly ran into her room and almost tripped walking out onto the porch.

" Ma?!" Letty twisted but soon regretted it as she was met with sharp pains.

" Letty are you ok?" Ana rushed over seeing her daughter cringe.

" I'm fine. I just twisted once I saw you almost fall. What's wrong?" Letty asked.

" Tess's water broke and we're taking her to the hospital."

" Well help me get ready!" Letty tried to stand but her mother sat her back down.

" No. No. No. You are staying here. She's going to be there for a while and.."

" Come on Ma!" Letty whinned.

" Mija. You are in no state to be waiting there for hours. She took off Letty's sunglasses and winced when she saw that the black eye was still there. She put them back on and took Letty's hands. " As soon as she has the baby and is ready to go home you'll see her. We have to drive a farther distance because her doctor'e normally in San Diego. We have to get going and meet her at a hospital not too far. Just be good and I'll be back soon. I put some food on your desk in case you get hungry." Anna kissed her daughter's forehead and left.

Luckily for Letty, Tess gave birth hours later so her mom returned and got the keys from Mia. Ana grabbed the leftover suitcases that they also packed earlier, thank goodness, and loaded them in her car the morning after.

" Okay. Got everything." Ana walked back up stairs and helped her daughter make her was down.

" Say goodbye to this place...for a while anyways. I have a feeling you want to come back here someday." Letty sighed.  
Yeah, someday." She sadly whispered. Anna helped Letty in the car before going to the driver's side and pulling away. Letty watched them on the driveway just laughing and enjoying each other's company. She stared out her window and slowly watched as her life faded away behind her.

* * *

_**Three and a half years later**_

Letty walked around in her apartment in L.A. After leaving her home at Echo park three years ago, she had gone to live in San Diego with her mom, grandma, aunts, uncle, and new baby cousin Angela. After she had recovered from her injuries, Letty fought her aunt and mother tooth and nail to get back out there. Of course she won and was sent out for two years before being honorably discharged after being bombed in during fire. Luckily Letty wasn't close enough for it to kill her, but she did get slightly blown and a shot whizzed by and got her on the side. After being home for about eight months, she was asked to do a test photoshoot for a magazine. Letty refused at first but agreed to make her mom and grandma happy since their little girl had been in the military for a couple of years and had so many injuries. It turned out to be nothing like Letty imagined. They actually gave things to wear that were cute and that she approved of. Of course there was a few that she never thought she would see herself wearing, but she actually liked it in the end. Her test shots were a hit and she was doing a photoshoot a month later. So far, she had been snagged by many companies in the fashion business. Her new-found job however was still a secret since they companies were still working on finsing a few more models. That and Letty's agent, Natalie, who specificly told them Letty wanted her photos released a little later than when they were taken.  
Letty was loading her car to head to her childhood home. Natalie had called to tell her the photos would appear tomorrow morning. Letty figured she should go back to her childhood home before she began getting even more busy soon enough. Once her car was loaded, Letty drove through the streets of L.A until she saw the familiar streets she would walk when she was little. Soon the street came up and Letty couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. She was back home...sorta. Letty pulled into the driveway and got out admiring the house she grew up in. She looked over to see the other house she grew up in. It seemed almost empty. There were no cars in the dirveway, and no boys running around the house with Mia chasing them with cleaning supplies. Letty just shrugged and got her stuff out of the car and parked it in the garage before going inside and plopping on her new bed. Yep, she missed it alright.

* * *

Letty was currently re-arranging the furniture she had bought for the house since everything else was moved into her apartment so she could feel like she was at home. She had movers set everything up a few days ago and had come over to make sure nothing was missing or broken. The sound of familiar engines caught Letty's attention and she slowly walked over to the window and peaked out from behind the curtains. Letty saw the boys, Dom, Mia, Giselle, and Katie get out of their cars and take out suitcases.

" That was such a great vacation!" Mia squealed.

" Yeah brotha'. We need to get away for a month more often." Leon high-fived Jesse.

" Well keep working your butts off at work and races and we can. Now get unpacking 'cause we're having a barbeque on the driveway like old times." Dom motioned for everyone to move. Katie moved too, but was stopped as Dom wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She turned and pecked him softly on the lips. Letty froze for a second but quickly recovered remembering she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him hurt her again. She wouldn't let them hurt her no matter what.  
True to what they had said, they were preparing their food in the driveway as well as goofing off. Letty's stomach growled and she cursed herself for not stopping by the store at first. She went upstairs to change into black tights, a white cropped tank that says Independent and is shredded in the back, a studded jean vest, and black combat boots up. She put on eye makeup and red lipstick and parted her pin straight hair on the left side. She put on some bracelets, her dark aviators, and grabbed her shoulder bag and headed to her car. Letty pulled out and backed out of her driveway when she remembered she forgot her phone. She quickly parked it and locked it as she went back in the house to get her phone upstairs.

* * *

" Yo, Check her out!" Rome smiled as her stared at the girl across the street getting out of her car. The rest of the team looked in the same direction.

" Aye yo Dom! What's her name and number?" Rome asked pulling out his phone.

" Man you act like she would want to get with you and your big forehead." Tej joked making everyine else laugh. They watched as the girl came back out and drove off in her black camaro.

" Maybe we should invite her over for a barbeque sometime. We girls are outnumbered by you guys." Mia smiled.

" Maybe that's why we don't have that many girls. We gotta keep our numbers up to protect the ladies." Leon laughed earning a playful smack from Mia.

Everyone was seated around the table like old times when the girl pulled up the driveway again. She went to the trunk and they saw it was loaded with bags.

" You think we should help her?" Rome asked.

" You just wanna talk to her man. Don't act like you actually wanna help." Brian pointed an accusing finger at Rome who only flipped him off in return.

" Ha. Ha. Verry funny BRIANna!" Rome joked with Brian flipping him off in return. " AYE YO GIRL WITH THE CAMARO!" The girl turned to look where the voice came from. " YOU NEED A HAND OVER THERE?!" Rome was getting up to go help her when she responded.

" NO THANKS! AND YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY!" She yelled back causing him to freeze and slowly sit down.

" Man she owned you!" Tej laughed at Rome who was still in shock. Mia shook her head laughing and stood up to walk over to the girl.

" You sure you don't need help?" Mia asked halfway.

" I'm sure." She heard the girl. Mia could've sworn she sounded familiar but brushed it off.

" Okay. I'm Mia by the ways. The big doof you heard earlier was Roman. Don't worry, he's always like that." The girl only nodded. " You wanna join us? We have plenty of food."

" No thanks." Mia walked closer with her hands folded over her chest. " Why not. I mean you just moved in and I figured you should have a good welcome to the neighborhood and all..." Mia didn't finish seeing as the girl turned around and folded her arms over her chest and leaned against her car a little.

" I don't think it's a good idea since I'm not welcome." She said looking to the right a little and tapping her leg.

" What do you mean you aren't welcome? I just offered a minute ago..." The girl stood straight and removed her sunglasses before crossing her arms over her chest again.

" I'm not welcome. And it wouldn't be since I'm not that new to the nighborhood." Letty said in front of a shocked Mia.

" L...Letty?" Mia stuttered. The girl who stood in front of her wasn't the same. She wasn't the same girl who dressed like a tomboy. She was dressed more like a girl. Apart from that, she now had a new body that she barely had when she left.

" Yeah." Mia just turned around walking back to her house leaving Letty standing there.

" Mia? What's wrong?" Dom asked looking at his baby sister.

" L...Letty." Mia stuttered again. Heads snapped up at the mention of Letty.

" What about Letty?" Leon asked.

" It's her. That's Letty across the street." All heads turned to see the girl talking on the phone with her back towards them.

" Yeah right." Everyone got up and walked across the street.

"...okay. Yeah I got it. Okay. Bye Nat." Letty stuffed her phone in her pocket and turned to grab the bags out of her trunk when she jumped seeing as they were standing right there. She put a hand over her heart and gripped her car. " You trying to give me a heart attack?!" She half yelled.

" You're Leticia? Leticia Ortiz?" Dom asked taking in her new appearance.

" No. It's Letty actually, and you're Dominic Toretto. Anymore dumb questions?" She looked at them blankly. Dom was taken back since her usually could read her.

" What are you doing here?" The question came out more as a whisper.

" Moving in for a while. Problem?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at them.

" We'll see." Some of them turned around and started walking back to the house while the rest lingered in the back giving Letty second glances.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since they found out Letty was back. They would always see her going for a jog or sitting on the balcony by her room.

" Dom. Snap out of it! Katie will be here soon!" Rome patted Dom's shoulder and looked over at the house across the street. " Aye. Mind if I take a shot at her?" Rome asked smugly.

" Take a shot at her and she'll drop you like a fly, and she won't be the only one doing damage."

" Yeah like you can do anything." Rome mumbled quiet enough for only him to hear.

* * *

" Nat. You could have mentioned this earlier you know." Letty spoke over the phone as she went through her closet. She was currently going over a list Nat had texted her of outfits to wear for her photo shoot.

" I got a last minute call and didn't remember til' now with making sure nothing gets out yet. This photo shoot is actually part of a music video. It's a somewhat oldish song, but no video was ever made for it."

" Fine. What's it called?" Letty pulled out an army crop top and placed it on the clothes rack.

" It's called : ' Santa Bring My Soldier Home ' by the Stunners. It fits well with Christmas coming up and you being a former soldier."

" Alright. I'll see you in a bit I guess."  
Letty continued to pick out the clothes and a few extra ones she thought would tie in. Finally, she pulled out her uniform. She was lost in thought until a horn brought her out of it. She walked down and let Nat inside with a few other people.

" Letty. Meet Lizzie, she is the director." Letty said a polite, '' Hello" and shoo her hand. " So the photoshoot will be in the front lawn and we'll use a green screen to change the background."

" Okay, but quick question. Why here?" Letty led her upstairs to look at the clothes.

" Because some of the video will involve a house. and since this is all real, it being shot here." Nat went through the clothes Letty picked out as the crew set up in the front lawn and inside the house a little.

" Why can't it be the backyard?" Letty looked out the window and didn't see any of them across the street yet.

" They want to get it in front of the house. Why, is there a problem with it?" Nat asked confused.

" No. Just wondering." Letty sighed and went to change into an army crop top, high waisted studded black shorts, and laced up her black combat boots. She put on black eye shadow creating a smoky look along with eyeliner, and finished off with her red lipstick. Lastly, she ruffled up her hair and put a bandana around it. " Alright. Let's get going." Letty walked downstairs and said hi to everyone before eing led outside while talking to the director.

" Okay. So it's kinda going to be a mix between a photo shoot and a video. We're gonna take this and have a background of the marines, army, air force, all of that. And sometimes we're going to have you walk around the street, maybe hold up some signs or something. Once we're done, we'll take the best fitting things that go along with the song and use those."

" Got it. Quick question though. Can I have some photos of this shoot once we're done?" Letty asked.

" Of course. We'll send you all the pictures once we finalize them.."  
Letty walked over to the equipment set up in front of the green screen when she heard them. Letty kept her head turned as she heard their doors close. She would have stayed like that until she was told to get in front of the screen to start. Letty walked over breathing deeply before turning and looking at them. She saw them all staring back at her, gaping at the Letty they were seing.

" Okay Letty. Lean against the screen, cross your arms, and put your left foot on the screen." Letty followed so and tilted her head slightly upwards towards the left. " Great. Now don't move." Shots were taken and Letty was told to walk foward and cross her arms while looking back at the screen. but still showing her face. Letty did some other poses before walking around, holding up some signs, and then changing clothes. Finally, her final outfit. She was nervous beause they were still across the street. After how many hours, they were still there watching her.

" Okay. Last one Let." She whispered to herself before walking outside. She wore her uniform with her hair up like she was supposed to and had no make up. She walked over to the screen and looked across the street. They were staring at her. She wasn't sure if they believed she was actually there or if she just had that on for the shoot. Letty followed what they told her up until she was given a poster board. On it: " Tech Sargeant Leticia Ortiz" was written. Holding it up, the realization came up on their faces, now they officially knew. Letty did a final salute position and they were finished. Letty was about to walk in but she saw them heading towards her. Not wanting the conversation to be heard by the crew, she walked quickly to their side before they could make it to hers.

" You joined the military?" Mia asked gaping at her.

" Yeah." Letty calmly replied.

" But.. when?" Jesse had the same expression as Mia.

" Few years back. When Dom was in jail." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

" So, you were...you left to join the military?" Vince repeated.

" Yeah." Letty was starting to get annoyed.

" YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT TO JOIN THE MILITARY AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING US?!" Mia started screaming. Brian luckily held her back. Letty wouldn't have done anything though, she would never hurt Mia.

" What does it matter to you? It was MY decision! I was joining no matter what!" Letty screamed back.

" The fact that Dom was in jail or we were in debt didn't mean anything to you Letty? Huh? Were you just toying with us all these years? To think we even called you family when all along you were a two-faced b****!" Mia screamed. Everyone's eyes widened hearing this coming from Mia.

" Fine. If that's what you want to believe, then so be it. Just remember, it was you who pushed me away first." Letty said calmly before walking back. She could her Mia screaming but everything just went blank. Letty pictured her out in the field. Soldiers screaming and bombs and gun shots going off in every direction. Letty covered her ears to drown out the sound but it wasn't working. Suddenly she snapped out of it and realized she was on her knees covering her ears and screaming on her sidewalk. Everyone was around her asking what was wrong. Her eyes were wide and she looked around scared.

" Someone call 911!" She heard. And that was all before she blanked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. KIND OF WANTED TO GET THIS THOUGHT OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE BED. MORE TO COME AND A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME! GOOD NIGHT!**_

* * *

Letty's eyes slowly opened to the sound of a faint beeping and white walls around her. Looking to the right, she saw her mother asleep with her hand clutching to Letty's.

" Ma." Letty's voice cracked. Ana's head snapped up.

" Letty! Are you okay mija?" She gave her hug and examined her face.

" Ma," she whined, " I'm fine. What happened?" Ana sighed and sat back down.

" You were walking back when all of a sudden your eyes got wide and you had a scared look. Next thing we know, your knees screaming and covering your ears." Ana rubbed Letty's hands soothingly.

" I'll be right back. I need to get the doctor." Ana walked over to the door but stopped and looked back. " Letty. I called Travis. He's outside waiting. Want me to send him in?" Letty nodded and watched Ana walk out.

" Letty." Letty looked up to see Travis walk in. He had a tight v-neck and skinny jeans on with is hair losely up. Quickly, he walked over to her bed and then gave her a big hug. " Are you okay?" He asked cupping her face in his hands.

" I'm fine Travis. Just another incident." She sighed.

" Let. This is still going on. I thought it stopped a while ago?"

" I thought so too, but for some reason it just came back up. I mean, I was wearing my uniform and there was screaming..."

" Screaming? Let.."

" Nothing bad. Just a girl across the street. Remember I told you about them?"

" Oh. Yeah I remember. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. Stop worrying." Letty looked down just as Ana came back in with the doctor.

" Letty. How are you feeling?"

" Alright doc. What's going on with me?" Letty went straight to the point.

" Considering what we were told, you being in your uniform, the concept of the photo shoot, the screaming, and the stress all formed together and the way you let them all out was having a case of PTSD." The doctor explained.

" Will this constantly happen?" Travis asked holding on to Letty who was squeezing his hand.

" There is a chance it will, but if you make sure her stress levels are calm and she is in a good environment, then she'll be fine."

" Thanks doc. Now one more question. When the heck can I get out of here?"

* * *

Letty had stayed overnight just to be sure, but now she was free to go home. They were on their way to Letty's house where everyone else was waiting. Ana drove while Letty and Travis sat in the back, both staring outside the windows silently. Almost to soon, they pulled up to the familiar street. Letty spotted them in front of her house with everyone else waiting. Travis felt her squeeze his hands and immediately knew what she ment, that was them. Ana got out and helped Letty out while Travis brought out her bag.

" Letty." She turned to give her grandma a hug to reassure her she was fine.

" It's okay Gran. I'm fine. Just a little case of PTSD.'

" We know. Your mother explained it to us last night. Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine." Letty smiled and faced them. " Hey. What are you guys doing here?" She asked in a friendly tone.

" Well, we couldn't help but notice the scene you made and wanted to make sure you were okay." Mia asked walking forward to hug Letty. She was taken back a bit by Mia's actions but shrugged it off and hugged her back. Travis came up behind them with Letty's bag in his hand.

" Oh right. Guys this is Travis. Travis this is Mia, Dom, Vince, Leon, Katie, Jesse, and some new friends to whom I do not know the names of." Everyone laughed and those who needed to introduced themselves to everyone.

" So Let. Is Travis a friend from the military?" Brian asked kind of curious.

" No. He and I met somewhere else actually. Travis is a model for some companies and..uhm..he just so happens to be my boyfriend."


End file.
